A Knight's Champion
by The Pootamis
Summary: Caught up in a plan months in the making by one of his most sinister enemies with one call to make who should he call to help save the day and his own neck?


Silence. A deadly silence. A silence only broken up on a few occasions of random laughter echoing down the empty corridor.

Silence that would have been welcomed on any other night. But not on this night. Not in the predicament that he finds himself in.

How could he have been so foolish? How did he not see this coming? Was it because he didn't listen to his instincts?

A question that he would have to ponder more about later once he escaped here. Once he escaped his prison.

Once he escaped his cell. A cell like many others that surround him. A cell that has been housed by one of the more deadly and deranged vixens in the entire city.

A cell that has been his own for the past few hours. Hours that he has set on the cell's bed in total silence going over every single detail of how he ended up here.

Going over how he should have suspected something strange was going on when he had to personally lead The Joker inside of Arkham Asylum.

Had to personally lead him through the gates without a single guard in sight. Not until he had entered inside.

Not until a large group of guards had quickly rushed over towards them to what he thought take the deranged clown off his hands.

But it hadn't been like that. No it was a trap. A trap when he noticed blonde pigtails coming out of the hat of one guard standing in the distance.

Pigtails with a pink bubble being blown causing him to react on pure instinct. To defend himself against these phony guards before his world went black when he felt something pricking the side of his neck.

Black until he found himself here. Found himself inside of the cell of one Harley Quinn staring directly at a colored drawing of The Joker.

And speaking of Harley Quinn here she comes now. He knew that hum like the back of his hand. Knew the sound of heels make when she skips along.

A woman that he watches out of the corner of his eye come to stop on the outside of his cell. Stop and waive towards him causing him to suppress a scowl that wants to break across his face.

" Hey Bman!"

Unable to helpself from glancing up as he finds Harley Quinn dressed in a guard's uniform with her blonde pigtails sticking out of the back of the hat staring directly at him with a bright smile plastered across her face waving at him while her other hand twirls around a nightstick that has blood noticeably dripping off the end an glare forms across Batman's face.

A glare that only intensifies when a shine coming from her waist causes him to glance down for a brief moment to find his utility belt strapped around her waist.

Seeing his fiery gaze returning back to meet her own letting out a huff rolling her eyes a frown comes across Harley's face.

" Oh don't get your panties in a twist. Personally, I think it looks better on me anyways."

Keeping her eyes on his own striking a seductive pose as she sees his glare only intensifying letting out a sigh slowly Harley shakes her head as her frown returns before it disappears as her eyes lit up and a small smile comes across her face.

" But that's besides the point. I've come bearing good news. Your day in court will be happening shortly. All you have to do is decide which one of your friends will be representing you."

Unable to keep the scowl from coming across her face as he watches her quickly digging through his utility belt tossing item after item out of each pocket over her shoulder causing clouds of smoke to erupt behind her.

" Nope that's not it either."

Continuing to rummage through the belt suppressing the urge to cough from a few smoke bombs going off behind her after a couple of seconds a bright smile comes across Harley's face.

" Ahh here it is!"

Retracting her hand as she sees a realization coming across her prisoner's eyes with her smile only widening gently Harley tucks the small communicator device that she has seen him use a few times before to contact his fellow Justice League members up against the bars of the cell with the screen facing the inside.

Stepping back a few feet nodding her head in approval just as she takes a few steps forward suddenly Harley comes to a complete halt and smacks her forehead with her free hand.

" Oh! I almost forgot!"

Backtracking happily back to the cell leaning forward until her face is almost touching the bars a grin comes across Harley's face.

" When you call your lady friend, I suggest your remind her to bring her sword. Mister J has something really special planned for you. He's had the whole courtyard cleared out just for you. Been wearing this weird girly kilt too. Oh! And by the way."

Taking a quick glance to her left quickly followed by her right seeing nobody in sight feeling her lips curling upward turning her attention back forward slowly Harley leans forward before she whispers out.

" Red and I are rooting for ya. Thought you might like to know."

Sending a wink his way without any delay turning on her heels slowly Harley skips away humming happily to herself.

* * *

Arkham Asylum. A place where truly only the corrupt would find themselves in. Where only the worst of the worst would be locked away in.

An unlikely place that she finds herself descending down towards now. This so called unbreakable prison.

This so called insane asylum that was believed by many to have the best guards money could buy. Have the strongest minds looking to help rehabilitate the minds of all those that call this place their home.

A mere thought that makes her snort in disgust as her red boots come down to clang against the cold pavement of the entrance way with only the sound of the entrance doors creaking back and forth against the cold stone walls echoing through the air.

These mere entrance doors that would never be left open like this. In fact they were never opened unless allowing entrance for a squad of police officers leading another inmate into the asylum.

Doors that stand no chance when they are mangled and crushed to the side with ease as she moves forward pushing the cold steel away viciously to the side causing screws ot be heard bending.

Cause for the stone walls to crumple from the sheer force being delivered into them. Sheer force coming from one woman.

A woman that moves forward with a golden glow coming from her belt down below guiding her way forward through the darkness.

This blinding light that treks on forward showing no fear. Showing no hesitation. In fact they were showing something else.

Revealing a pair of blue eyes that just stare straight ahead with determination. Stare straight ahead with a hint of anger within them.

Anger that only be seen increasing by the second as a growl escapes her lips when she sees a simple sign in front of her off in the distance.

His symbol. The Batman symbol spray painted on a wall with an red arrow pointing to the right. A sign that makes her narrow her eyes in nothing but fury as she just stares at the sign silently before she continues to move forward towards the sign.

Continues to stalk her way through the entrance of Arkham Asylum following every single spray painted sign that she sees painted across the walls not stopping once.

Signs that slowly lead her through was what supposed to be one of the safest prisons known throughout the world.

Safe no longer. Empty cells with nobody in sight. Bloodstains across the floor showing the fate of all those in charging of guarding the facility.

A facility that truly has been taken over by the inmates. These inmates that are surprisingly absent at the moment.

No trace of orange jumpsuits anywhere in sight. Every single cell door opened as far as the eye can see. Cells that she passes on by not even bothering to pay them a second glance.

Empty cells that almost seem endless. Endless until she feels a gust of wind striking her face causing her long black hair of flow freely.

Until she finds herself staring across what seems to be an empty courtyard. A dark empty courtyard that makes her raise up an eyebrow and for her hand to come down to brush the handle of her sword as she cautiously makes her way forward.

Move forward until suddenly as though under a spotlight the whole entire courtyard lights up. Lights up causing loud cheers to echo all around her.

Cheers that cause her to snap her head to glance around finding numerous chairs and tables stacked together to look like bleachers.

These bleachers filled with the very same inmates that she had been searching for. Inmates that just smile sinisterly at her.

Some with knowing grins making it clear what they were thinking about at this moment. Thoughts that disgust her as she looks away from their yellow smiles.

Looks away and back forward only for her blood to boil at what she sees in the far distance. To see him.

The very man that had sent out a distress message out to her being held in some kind of large cage. A cage that looked as though some kind of monster had been chewing on the bars repeatedly.

A man that just sits in the center of the cage with some kind of straight jacket applied while another looks down towards him.

A truly deranged individual. A truly sickening man. The form of The Joker. The clown prince of crime. Oh how she couldn't wait to mix a little crimson with his white makeup.

A man that just smiles at her sinisterly with his trademark smile. This smile that just makes her want to throw up.

Smiles down from atop of two very large thugs as they hold him up by a large chair designed to look like a throne chair.

An image that truly showed how sick and twisted this man truly is. A truly sad and strange little man that doesn't break off eye contact to fix his toga before sending her a wink that just makes her hands clutch into tight fists.

" Ladies and gentleman….and amazons…."

Letting out a growl feeling her blood boiling quietly reaching down Wonder Woman clutches the end of her sword tightly in her hand.

" Welcome to the first ever edition of Joker's Court!"

Ignoring the chants of the crowd that echoes all around her keeping her focus squarely on The Joker as she watches him turn to look towards her a look of intense hatred comes across Wonder Woman's face.

" Why the long face sour puss? The party is just getting started!"

Letting out a few chuckles reaching down to fix his toga leaning forward gently The Joker threads his fingers together giving Wonder Woman a good look.

" You maybe asking yourself why you are here darling? It's simple. You and you alone will decide the fate of your precious bat.

We're going to play a game and the game is simple. You will serve as this dark knight's champion. Defeat every single gladiator that steps foot through that door…."

Gesturing over to a pair of doors directly behind him in the distance feeling his smile widening Joker glances down towards Batman before looking back towards Wonder Woman finding her staring at him with a cold look.

" I'll set you free. In fact i'll even reward you with the very man that you've been pinning after."

Paying Batman a quick glance suppressing the blush that wants to break across her face hearing a chuckle instantly Wonder Woman snaps her head back forward to find The Joker smiling down towards her with a sinister smile that would send a chill up and down the spines of any other.

" Heck i'll even be a good little boy and return back to my cell. However if you lose not only will you watch your precious Batman be executed by some of Arkham Asylum's finest."

Instantly hearing a roar of approval coming from the crowd The Joker's smile widens.

" Let's just say some of the inmates here are dying to meet you. I hear some are even pinning for a night with you."

Ignoring the loud cheers coming from around her from inmates that just look towards her with nothing but lust in their eyes keeping her eyes trained on The Joker as she hears him snapping his fingers causing the sound of loud footsteps to be heard bringing her eyes towards the origin Wonder Woman watches as the crowd behind The Joker moves over to the side allowing another a clear path towards her.

Feeling his own smile widening leaning back in his seat with his hands tucked behind the back of his head and his legs crossed nodding his head in approval slowly The Joker looks all around the crowd before he turns his sinister smile over towards Wonder Woman finding her still staring coldly at him.

" Ladies,gentleman,amazon it is my great pleasure to introduce you to our first competitor. I give you Bane!"

Silently stalking his way forward smiling down towards the woman standing directly across from him in the distance coming to a stop raising his hands up high as he cracks each and every one of his knuckles finding no reaction coming from the woman before him feeling his lips curling upward slowly Bane cracks his neck as a faint smile comes across his face.

" I will take great pleasure in breaking you."

Feeling her anger only rising just as she sees him closing the distance between them without giving him a chance to react instantly Wonder Woman bursts from her spot and delivers a hard clean kick that lands clean against Bane's face causing him to go soaring back.

Soaring back high in the air in the direction of The Joker. A clown that barely has time to react and ducks his head for cover as the masked villian soars over his shoulder taking half of the back of the chair that he was sitting on with him before landing down hard on the cold ground with a tremendous thud.

A scene that causes the crowd to grow quiet. Causes every single occupant in the courtyard to look towards the downed Bane with wide eyes finding him down for the count with his chest rising up and down at a steady pace.

This great villain that many can't help but point at as hushed whispers come from the crowds. But no one's reaction could match who could be considered to be the mastermind of this night.

A clown that looks down with his jaw dropped and his eyes wide in total shock. In total panic as he just looks as the masked villain's face.

" Well? That was….unexpected? Next!"

Instantly hearing the sound of the two entrance doors behind The Joker being smashed open turning to look towards the open doorway ignoring the few inmates that rush over to quickly drag the unconscious Bane away as she watches a cold chill come out of the doorway with the faint image of a figure walking silently through the chill with a pair of glowing red eyes as if on instinct reaching up gently Wonder Woman grazes the back of her shield resting on her back.

An image that only gets clearer and clear by the second revealing a man that is to be feared. Reveal a man in a large metal suit with nothing but a cold chill surrounding him.

A man that pays The Joker no mind as he silently stalks past the sinister clown that just cheers loudly for him along with the rest of the inmates surrounding him.

This man that shows no remorse as he comes to a stop and points the end of a large unique rifle at Wonder Woman finding her not moving from her spot staring directly into his eyes with nothing but fury.

" I am truly sorry for this my dear."

Without any hesitation instantly as she sees him pulling back on the trigger rearing back Wonder Woman rips her shield off from her back and blocks a blue beam that had been directed towards her.

This blue beam that strikes viciously against her shield causing her to plant her feet firmly in the ground as this endless beam keeps coming.

As this endless blue beam gives off a cold chill. This cold chill that makes her suppress her shivers as she feels what she swears to be flakes of snow landing in her hair.

Landing on her exposed arms. Snow that she feels turning to ice as she sees the top of her shield being consumed.

Consumed with ice making her eyes go wide for a brief moment before she reacts. Before she quickly rolls out of the way out of the beam's path and unleashes her shield sending it soaring through the air with all of her might.

An attack that instantly gets the desires results when the sound of glass shattering echoes through the air and the sound of the rifle clanging against the ground is heard making her snap her head up.

Making her witness something that has never been seen before in Gotham City. Mr Freeze. Victor Freeze dropping down to his knees gasping for breath surrounded by shards of glass which used to be his helmet's visor.

A man that she quickly silences when she charges forward driving her knee straight into his exposed face causing the sound of a sickening crunch to echo through the air.

This crunch followed by a thud when the villain falls face first to the ground with a thud causing every single inmate's eyes to widen.

Cause every single pair of eyes to turn to look towards the mighty amazonian princess finding her staring directly ahead with nothing but cold fury seen across her face.

This look that once is directed their way makes every single inmate under her gaze jump up in surprise and scoot further and further away from her.

Some that scramble to race out of the courtyard. Some that fall out of their seats. Even some that reach out intending to use the guy next to them as a shield.

The very same reaction another has as he looks down towards the back of Mr Freeze's head with nothing but shock.

Shock never believing she would get past this man. Heck he didn't even think she would get by Bane. But she had.

She had and once her gaze falls upon him the only thing he can do is gulp his throat as he feels a cold chill running up and down his spine.

" Ummmm? Well then? Will somebody get Freezie back to his freezer!?"

Hearing nothing coming from all around him glancing around as he sees every single inmate remaining rooted to their spot feeling a frown forming across his face shaking his head slowly The Joker looks through the crowd looking for a few familiar faces within them.

" Any takers? Ventriloquist?"

Instantly turning towards Scarface that is firmly in his lap in perfect unison shaking his head along with his doll in a sudden motion Arnold turns Scarface to look in The Joker's direction.

" You nuts dummy!?"

Looking around seeing numerous inmates agreeing with the deranged ventriloquist statement feeling his frown deepening turning to look away Joker mumbles under his breath.

" Where's Croc when i need him."

His plan. His beautiful plan. A plan months in the making reduced to ash. Reduced to nothing more than another failure.

All because of a miscalculation. All because of an amazonian princess. This princess that has laid waste to his most trusted pawns on this night like they were nothing.

Closing his eyes taking a deep breath in an attempt to distinguish the anger that is slowly starting to rise within them snapping his eyes open with a scowl coming across his face instantly The Joker glances all around at every single inmate in the crowds seeing a mixture of reactions from each that dares catch his eye.

" Well? Any takers?"

Seeing numerous inmates looking amongst each other through the crowds suddenly without having a chance to react The Joker's eyes go as wide as saucers when he sees a widespread panic erupt in the spectators.

Watches as every single inmate scrambles out of their seats and rush away out of the courtyard as fast as their feet will take them.

Shock that he is broken out of when instantly he feels his feet being pulled out from underneath him when a loud bang occurs.

The loud bang of the chair that he is sitting on coming spiraling downward and for him to fall backwards.

Quickly turning to make it to his knees looking over his shoulder as he finds the inmates that had been holding him up rushing out of the courtyard and out of sight.

" Party poopers!"

Glancing around quickly finding every single inmate that had been in the makeshift stands gone except for two as he takes a closer look finding the two remaining inmates to be none other than Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn engaged in an intense makeout session without having time to ponder this new situation instantly Joker feels himself being pulled forward.

Being thrusted forward causing him to soar through the air until he feels a hand gripping his throat tightly.

A hand that he can't help but look into the eyes of the owner finding her staring at him with nothing but anger riddled in her eyes.

Eyes that freeze him with nothing but fear despite his mind telling his body to fight and run away.

" Give me the key."

Nodding his head silently with his hands noticably shaking reaching into his toga slowly The Joker retracts his hand revealing a rusty old key.

" Yes mam. Here you go mam."

Snatching the key out of the clown's hand as she looks back to see him giving her a very nervous smile feeling her lips curling up into a small smile just as she sees a look of relief come across his face suddenly the smile across Wonder Woman's face vanishes causing The Joker's eyes to go as wide as saucers.

Wide that get even wider when suddenly he feels himself soaring through the air at high speed. Soaring until he feels himself smashing back first into one of the makeshift bleachers causing every single chair to crumple and fall on top of him.

Fall on top of him until he can no longer be seen causing Wonder Woman to look over towards the man of the hour.

Look over towards the unlikest of prisoners finding him staring directly at her with the faintest of smiles across his face.

A rare sight that she can't help but return the smile as slowly she makes her way over towards the cage.

Makes her way over and makes quick work of the lock throwing the doors open before entering inside to kneel down next to him.

Kneel down with her smile only getting wider by the second as she locks eyes with him causing blue to meet blue.

" Why if i'm not mistaken it looks like you are glad to see me."

Seeing his lips flickering upwards shaking her head in amusement reaching out gently Wonder Woman lays her hand down gently on Batman's cheek.

" Mind getting me out of this thing?"

Glancing down finding him still firmly strapped into into his straight jacket quietly Wonder Woman repositions herself to sit down gently on his lap and wrap her arms around the back of his neck.

" And why would i want to do that? Hmm?"

Raising up an eyebrow in question receiving nothing but a smile in return after a few seconds a small smile comes across Batman's face.

" How am i supposed to reward my champion then?"

Instantly as he gets the desired reaction that he was looking for in the form of her eyes going as wide as saucers after a few seconds just as he sees her recover and watches a pleased smile come across her face without having a chance to react suddenly Batman feels her lips pressing against his own.

" Oh i'm sure you can think of something."


End file.
